


Marry Me?

by ensaymaya



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensaymaya/pseuds/ensaymaya
Summary: Sudden proposal on a cafe.





	1. Chapter 1

"Seungwu! We know you're getting bored by this barista thing but we have to work." Jisung said, somewhat waking Seungwu from his daydream.

Seungwu, who loves coffee, and is a broke college student, is working part-time barista in a cafe near his apartment. And ir's not that his bored on his work. As a matter of fact, he loves his job. He loves coffee, drinking it and making it for all those lifeless souls.

It's just that, it's their thesis month, so hello sleepless nights.

"I'm not bored Jisung," he retorts back.

"He just needs to get laid." Jaehwan answered from the staff room.

"STFU Jaehwan."

"Did you just pronounced S-T-F-U?" Sungwoon said, surprised.

"Well, we can't cursed while on duty."

Suddenly, their windchime turned doorbell bells, indicating a customer.

Seungwu, who was ready to show his business face suddenly freezes.

In front of him was guy, in his glasses, wearing his lab coat (maybe he's an angel? he thought), broad shoulder, tall, black hair (Jisung, have you turned off the aircon?), and most importantly (credits to Taylor Swift and Pia Wurtzbach) a smile that could light up this whole town, the universe rather (am I still alive?)

Sungwoon nudges him to speak. And his words are:

"Will you marry me?"

Jisung and the crew are frozen on the spot, good thing Jaehwan is not holding anything. And there are no other customer, except for the guy who Seungwu proposed to and his companion.

The guy's companions laughs out loud. "Daniel," he tries to form coherent words, but he cannot because he is laughing oh so loud.

Daniel (oh God I cannot wait to say it out loud) blinks and blushed because of the sudden proposal.

Jisung and the crew are also laughing by this time.

Seungwu, after 30 seconds of looking at Daniel, realizes what he just blurted out. "I, uhm," he's face is as red as a tomato.

"Uhm," Daniel looks at his name tag, "Seungwu," (Oh sweet Lord, thank you so much) "about that-"

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I just-"

"Maybe you can ask me that after a couple of dates, I guess? I think we could, you know, get to know each other first?"

"WOAAAAAHHHHH SEUNGWU-" Jaehwan never getd to finish what he was about to say because he was strangled by Sungwoon.

"Uhm," Seungwu said, flustered. "Okay then, may I get your drinks then?"

"Minhyun here said he wants an espresso while I'll be having a latte."

"Okay then, I'll be serving your drinks at your seat."

"I would also like to ask for your number so you know."

"Okay." Seungwu, who is still red, nods.

Daniel had to drag Minhyun because he was still laughing.

"Guys, what did I just do?" Seungwu asks while the other guys prepares the drink because they know he can't do it.

"Well, what's gotten in to you? You just proposed to the most popular intern in the nearest hospital." Sungwoon answered.

"And he didn'r reject you, he said that you could ask that again after a couple of dates." Jisung added.

Seungwu just want to be eaten by the ground.

"SOMEONE'S GETTING LAID!" Jaehwan shouted when he returned to the staff room.


	2. Love at first sight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad asks what Seung Wu was thinking when he asked those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 2! Sorry, I'm quite nervous writing this. omo
> 
> I recommend reading the first chapter since it's literaly a continuation. uwu
> 
> Enjoy reading? ㅋㅋㅋㅋ
> 
> None beta-d.

“Hello! Here’s your espresso and latte,” Seung Wu said as he gives their order.

  
“Thank you Seung Wu.” Minhyun said, with a smirk on his face.

  
Seung Wu turned red as a tomato.

  
“Minhyun, stop it.” Daniel warned.

  
“And what?”

  
“I won’t help you with your presentation.”

  
“Okay.”

  
“I didn’t expect you to give up easily.”

  
“You are a crucial part of my presentation. That professor is head over heels for you.”

  
“Shut up.”

  
“Oh sorry Seung Wu. Daniel’s just so popular at the hospital that if you have him beside you, people will just do whatever you want.”

  
“Eeeehhhh-“ Seung Wu answered awkwardly.

  
“Don’t mind him Seung Wu,” Daniel cuts. “I- I,”

  
“Should I leave you two alone?” Minhyun suggested.

  
“Yes.” “No.”

  
Minhyun just grabbed his coffee and stood up, “See you back in the hospital, Daniel.” With a wink, he went out of the coffee shop.

  
There was an awkward silence between the two guys. Just how do you talk to a stranger that subtly accepted your wedding proposal? Seung Wu thought.

  
“Uhm,” Daniel broke the silence, “Uhm, will it be okay if we can talk for a bit?”

“I don’t think its okay since I’m on shift.”

  
“Okay. I told you I’ll get your number but here’s my number,” Daniel said, handling him a piece of paper.

“Please message me, okay? I remember we have a meeting with the Doctors. See you Seung Wu!”

  
Seung Wu was left dumbfounded with the paper on his hand.

\----

Several days passed by since that day, the squad interrogates Seung Wu.

  
“So,” Sungwoon breaks the awkwardness in their lunch table, “Have you texted your fiancé yet, Seung Wu?”

  
“Shut up Woon.”

  
“That means no,” answered Jaehwan. “Why? What are you waiting for?”

  
“I think Daniel is a nice kid,” Jisung commented.

  
“Kid? Do you have another child, Mother Hen?” Sungwoon teased.

  
“Well, if he’s gonna marry Seung Wu then he’ll be my child-in-law.”

  
“Can you please stop talking about him?” Seung Wu said.

  
“Why?”

  
“Because…”

  
"Are you scared?" Jisung asked.

  
"No. Seung Wu is a flirt. He shouldn't be scared." Jaehwan said, earning a smack from Seung Wu.

  
"I'm curious though," Sungwoon interrupted, "What were you thinking when you blurted those words?"

  
"I-," Seung Wu tried to put coherent words in his mind, "I... I actually don't know. I mean, I'm,"

  
Just then, Guanlin, Jihoon, Woojin and Jinyoung joins them.

  
"So who's my new daddy?" Guanlin asks.

  
"I think Daehwi knows your new dad, Linlin," Jinyoung answered.

  
"How?"

  
"Well, you said he's the most popular intern. And Daehwi is a med tech student."

  
"I'll ask Daehwi then!" Guanlin concluded.

  
"But before that, Ong should answer the question."

  
"What question?"

  
"What were his thoughts when he blurted his proposal."

  
All eyes are now at Seung Wu, which is not helping his panicking mind.

  
“This is cringey and I want to vomit with what I’m thinking but hell, it’s all I can think of,” Seung Wu started, “I think it’s love at first sight.”

  
All of them reacted like they want to vomit except Jisung. “I get it Ong. Congratulation for falling in love.”

  
“But, is love at first sight even true?” Jihoon asked.

  
“Yeah, I totally get it Jihoon’s point here.” Woojin agreed.

  
“Well, have you ever been in love?” Jaehwan asked.

  
“Have you?”

  
“Okay, let’s end that discussion here. Since Ong confirmed that he is in love with that intern, can you just please message him?” Sungwoon said.

  
“How?”

  
“What do you mean how?”

  
“You know I’m just a flirt.”

  
“TMI for today. Can I just eat my lunch?”

  
Jisung patted Seung Wu's shoulder, “Just be yourself Ong, just like introduce yourself. We won’t know how will this go when you don’t message him first.”

\----

So, alone in his apartment, Ong is staring at his phone for a solid 15 minutes. And decided to just message him.

  
**Seung Wu** : Uh, hi. This is Seung Wu, from the café the other day?

  
**Daniel** : Oh! I have been waiting for your messages since that day! How are you?

  
_What? Are you telling me that you were waiting for me? Don’t-_

  
**Daniel** : Hey? Are you still there?

  
**Seung Wu** : Oh yes, uh sorry I was uh.. Never mind. I’m good. Thank you. How about you?

  
**Daniel** : Just tired from all the duties we did today.

  
**Seung Wu** : Oh.. I hope you’re resting now?

  
**Daniel** : I am, thank you~ How about you? Are you tired? Have you eaten?

  
_What what whatttt. I’m panicking._

  
**Seung Wu** : Well yeah, I did. Jisung-hyung always scold us if we ever skip meals.

  
**Daniel** : Is he your mom?

  
**Seung Wu** : Yeah. From AU,

  
**Daniel** : Lol that’s nice. Someone’s taking care of you.

  
**Seung Wu** : Why? No one’s taking care of you?

  
**Daniel** : No one.

  
**Seung Wu** : Do you want me too?

  
**Daniel** : Would you?

  
“Aaaaaaaaaaaah! I cannot with you! Why are you like this?” Seung Wu shouted. His heart is beating really fast. He flirted with a bunch of people but he never felt this way.

  
**Daniel** : Seung Wu? Hello?

  
**Seung Wu** : Sorry, I panicked.

  
**Daniel** : Did I cause that? 😏

  
**Seung Wu** : Hah, teasing me, I see.

  
**Daniel** : Well, I want to get to know you more.

  
**Seung Wu:** By teasing me?

  
**Daniel** : Well, sort of.

  
**Daniel** : Can I ask when are you free?

  
**Seung Wu** : Why?

  
**Daniel** : For our date, of course. 😄

  
**Seung Wu** : Woah there, going too fast?

  
**Daniel** : Says the one who asked me to marry him the first day we met. 😏

  
**Seung Wu** : Why you-

  
**Daniel** : Aaaah! I wanna see you right now.

  
**Seung Wu** : But it’s late?

  
**Daniel** : Yeah, I know. I don’t even know where you live.

  
**Seung Wu** : Well, I just live near the café. The blue apartment near the park.

  
**Daniel** : WHAT? ARE YOU FOR REAL?

  
**Seung Wu** : What? Why?

  
**Daniel** : What unit are you?

  
**Seung Wu** : 504?

  
**Seung Wu** : Hey?

  
**Seung Wu** : Hey? Daniel?

  
**Seung Wu** : Answer meeeee!

After 5 minutes of waiting, Seung Wu thought that Daniel just suddenly fell asleep. Well, it’s already 2 in the morning. Who in their right mind would still be awake at this-

His phone suddenly rings.

  
“Hello?” Seung Wu answered nervously.

  
“Hey,” Daniel said on the other line, “It’s kinda late, and I don’t want to ring the bell, but I’m guessing I’m in front of you door?”

  
_God, even his voice over the phone is beautiful._  After 10 seconds, he processed what Daniel finally said, “What what?”

  
“I said I’m guessing I’m in your front door. Will you open it just to be sure?”

  
“Wait, I’m just.” Seung Wu runs towards his door and opens it and is greeted by a pajama-clad Daniel, right in front of his door steps.

  
“Hello Seung Wu!” Daniel greeted.

  
Seung Wu couldn’t believe his eyes, that Daniel is right in front of him, "Please come in, we cannot chat here at the door.”

  
Daniel went inside Seung Wu’s apartment while Seung Wu went to his kitchen to get water.

  
“Where have you been?” Seung Wu, sitting beside Daniel, keeping a safe distance.

  
“From the heavens?”

  
“I’m not really sure?”

  
“Upstairs. I live at 604.”

  
“What? Really?”

  
“Yeah, really.”

  
“Why did you come here?”

  
“I said I wanna see you, right?”

  
“Just that?”

  
“I also want to get to know you more.”

  
“At 2am?” Seung Wu can’t help but giggle.

  
Daniel cheeks turned pink, “Well, do you not want?”

  
“I want, but not like this. You may end up staying the night.”

  
“Or day?”

  
“Whatever. My point is, it’s too early for you to stay the night.”

  
“Yeah, I mean, it’s 2am.”

  
Seung Wu cannot help but laugh, “I mean, at our stage.”

  
Daniel look at him with fondness, “I like your smile.”

  
Seung Wu blushed, “I… thank you.”

  
“I see I got you flustered.”

  
“Stop.”

  
“Okay, when are you free?”

  
“This Saturday?”

  
“I’m not sure?” Daniel giggled.

  
Seung Wu rolled his eyes, but giggles too, “Yes, I’m free this Saturday.”

  
“Then it’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the long wait~ uwu
> 
> But I hope you'll see the progress. I'm sorry if I failed at flirting and the comedy.
> 
> Idk how many chapters this fic will have.
> 
> Happy OngNiel month. ♡


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Seung Wu's first date.

Daniel was surprised to learn that he and Seung Wu lives under the same roof. Well, technically, because they live under one apartment. He was thrilled to learned that piece of information. He was also surprised at the sudden proposal the other guy just blurted out.

  
To be honest, Daniel has a crush on Seung Wu the first time he saw him, and that was not when the latter proposed to him. The first time Daniel saw Seung Wu was 3 months ago, at a park. It was a random day, Daniel strolling aimlessly in one fine afternoon. He saw Seung Wu in his favorite spot, petting a cat. Daniel just melted right on the spot at the sight of that. The way the lights from the tree just hit Seung Wu that day made him like some kind of out of this world, or the world is too much for him. And him petting a cat on top of that.

  
Daniel tried to somewhat follow him, (“No, you stalked him.” Minhyun said) and ended up at a café a month later. He became a regular there, and dragged Minhyun because why not? But it seems that Seung Wu never notice him or he really doesn’t know.

  
So when that proposal came out of the sudden, Minhyun cannot stop teasing him because the upgrade from a crush to a sudden fiancé really came out as a surprise.

  
Daniel cannot help but smile as he thought where he will take Seung Wu to a date. _Wait, where do you take someone to date?_

\----  
“Are you serious?” Minhyun asks.

  
“Minhyun, you know I have never been on a date, or took someone out on a date.” Daniel retorted back.

  
“Well, I haven’t as well.”

  
“Oh right.”

  
Silence enveloped the two of them as they have been single forever.

  
“Niel, don’t forget me when you get married and all that shit.”

  
“Of course, Nyeon. I’ll hook you to someone.”

  
“So, to answer your question… Why don’t you discuss this with Gong?”

  
“Ong.”

  
“Yeah, Hong. Message him, ask him where he wants to go.”

  
“Minhyun, his name is Ong.”

  
“Does it really matter? He might change it to Kang soon.”

  
Daniel blushed.

  
\----

  
“Hello Seung Wu,” Daniel said cheerfully.

  
“H-hi Daniel,” Seung Wu answered, “So you decided to have a picnic at the park.”

  
“Yeah, why? I am a cliché type of person.”

  
“I actually didn’t think you were.”

  
“Well, to be honest Seung Wu, you are my first date. I don’t know how you do this.”

  
_Oh shit._ “Are you kidding me?”

  
“Why would I?”

  
“Are you really saying the truth?”

  
Daniel just nodded. “Okay.”

  
“Well, you could teach me how you do this? Have you dated plenty before?”

  
“Yeah,” Seung Wu answered honestly.

  
“So, you are like a senior in this field. Please teach me.” Daniel bowed, teasing Seung Wu who just chuckles.

  
\----

  
In all honesty, Seung Wu never thought that Daniel never dated, at all. So, it was a shocking surprise (and a triumphant moment) that he will be the latter’s first date. And hopefully the last one.

  
You really cannot do anything on a park if you thought about it. But Daniel told Seung Wu that he just wanted to talk, to get to know each other more and to relax. The intern was so stressed with all the hospital duties he had.

  
Surprisingly, Seung Wu brought his camera and took the opportunity to take some photos. Daniel learned that Seung Wu loves photography and Seung Wu learned that Daniel loves to dance.

  
“Do you still have time to dance?”

  
“Yeah,” Daniel said sheepishly, “, I have a sort-of dance battle tomorrow. Do you wanna come?”

  
“I would love too! Do they know that you are an intern?”

  
“No, no one knows.”

  
“How about your colleague?”

  
“Just Minhyun.”

  
“Oh. So, it’s just me and Minhyun who knows your secret identity.”

  
“Don’t get jealous of Minyhun.”

  
“I am not.” Seung Wu laughs.

  
\----

  
It’s almost 5pm – a perfect time for a golden hour. They are currently near a pond, which turns out to be magical. They are sitting under a tree, Daniel just lying on the ground with his eyes close. Seung Wu took this opportunity to take as much photos as he can.

  
He suddenly pointed his camera to where Daniel is and his breathe was just taken away by how ethereal Daniel is at that time. He unconsciously took many photos and the shutter noise makes Daniel open his eyes.

  
“Do I look like a nice model?”

  
“Uhm… sorry, it’s just that you looked… _Amazing_.” Seung Wu stated as a matter of factly.

  
Daniel blushed, somewhat surprised by the sudden declaration. He cleared his throat and motion Seung Wu to come closer to him.

  
“I… I would like to tell you something.”

  
“What? You gonna reject my proposal?”

  
Daniel shakes his head, “No.” Silence. “This is where I first saw you, and I…” Daniel took another breathe, “I think I like you since then.”

  
“But I don’t remember having an interaction with you?”

  
“I doubt, that was 3 months ago.”

  
“Are you for real?”

  
“Yeah.” And the Daniel told Seung Wu the rest of the story.

  
\----

  
It was already 8pm when they decided to call it a day. They ate dinner, had ice cream, and talk some more.

  
“So, yeah. Thank you for today.” Daniel says when they are now in front of Seung Wu’s unit.

  
“Yeah. I had fun.”

  
“Me too.”

  
“Good night Daniel.”

  
“Good night Seung Wu.”

  
When Daniel was about to leave, he felt a tug on his wrist and was surprised by a sudden kiss on his cheek.

  
“I look forward to more dates,” Seung Wu said while blushing.

  
Daniel, now also blushing, answered, “Yeah, please plan something out. I think today was kinda lame and boring.”

  
“No! I had fun. I got to know you, I got to do what I like. But yeah, I’ll plan our next date.”

  
“See you around then.” Daniel said, still blushing.

  
“See you around too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of this ship resurrection of this ship. 💕
> 
> As always, thank you for reading. 😊 I hope you'll like it.
> 
> Please drop something at my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ensaymaya)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First time posting here in AO3. /nerve cracking/ I hope you'll like this.
> 
> Story based on Marry Me by Train.
> 
> (>ω<〃)～♡


End file.
